Just Have Faith
by traceyaudette
Summary: Neither Don Epps or Dr. Katilyn Faith were looking for love. A chance meeting when Don was hurt on a case and brought into Katiyn's ER left them both surprised. They both have demanding careers, both are stubborn, a secret stalker, and near death experience? Will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

"Doc, EMS is 2 mins out with an FBI agent, possible head, neck, and back trauma!"

"Let's get trauma room 2 ready, alert CT to be ready STAT!" Kate gave the order. She could hear the sirens as she ran out to the bay. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics hopped out and pulled out the gurney.

"Whatcha got guys?"

"43, Male, Agent Don Epps, fell from second story with suspect, suspected head, neck, back trauma, unconscious on our arrival. pupils are equal and reactive, He's got a lac to the right forearm and on above the right eye."

"Alright on my count, 1,2,3! Let's get a Chem 17, Get CT down here!" She shined her pen light in his eyes "Agent Epps, can you hear me?" He moaned a little bit. "Let's get those lac's cleaned up, and get a suture kits ready."

"CT is here doc!"

"Okay let's move him to CT! Let me know when he's back!"

Kate went to the nurses station to begin jotting down notes on her new patient. "Doc, his family is here, do you want to talk to them?"

"Yes, I'll be right out."

She walked out to the waiting room, "Epps family?"

"I'm Allen, Don's father and this is Charlie, his brother."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Faith, I'm Agent Epps' doctor. He's in CT right now we are checking for injury. I will let you know as soon as I find out anything." She shook their hand and went back to the nurses station.

"Doc, he's back!"

"Let me know when the CTs are up, let's get him sowed up!" She walked into the room and looked into his eyes with her pen light. "Agent Epps, can you hear me.?"

XXXXXXXX

Don hurt all over, he could hear a sweet voice asking if he could hear her, he smelled wild flowers and sunshine, soft hands were touching him, he blinked his eyes opened and was starring into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. She smiled at him, and her eyes lit up, her smile was radiant, he looked at her name badge, Faith. Her hair was the color of the setting sun.

"Welcome back Agent Epps. I'm Dr. Faith, I'm caring for you while you're in the ER today."

"Doc CTs are up." She smiled at him again, he liked it when she smiled at him, and walked away. He heard the clicking of keys on a key board, and a mouse. She appeared again in his line of vision, smiling again.

"Good news, there is no damage to your spine, neck or head. That means we can take you off the backboard and collar." She helped the nurse take off the safety equipment and sat him up to make him more comfortable.

"Do you know what happened today?" She asked, sitting down on a stool beside the gurney. He recounted what had happened. "No memory loss, that's good. We did have to stitch up your forehead and forearm, you will have scars. But it's okay because chicks dig scars." She winked at him as she walked out of the room.

She went out to the waiting room and got Charlie and Allen showing them back to the exam room, letting them know that he had minor injuries. She went back into the exam room "If you promise to go home and take it easy I will discharge you."

Allen assured her he would make sure he followed her orders. "You can come back to the ER in a week and get the stitches removed or see your regular doctor." She prescribed him a mild pain reviler. She shook their hands and smiled her megawatt smile at the three of them. The three Epps men left the hospital, taking Don home.

XXXXX

"Wow, that Dr. Faith was pretty! Allen said.

"I didn't notice." Commented Don.

"Didn't notice?" Allen asked?

"I was kind of concentrating on my head pounding!" In truth Don would have to be blind not to notice her, he just didn't want his dad to play match maker. He really wanted to go back to the ER in a week and have her take out is stitches, and then see if she was free for dinner. Maybe he should start out slow and buy her some coffee.

"Remember to take it easy Don!"

"Right dad!"

XXXXXX

Kate had finished her shift and was leaving when she was stopped by one of the paramedics. 'You want to go for a drink?"

"No thank you. It's been a long day. I'm tired!"

"Come on Kate!" He grabbed her arm and she jerked it away from him.

"I said no Paul!" She walked quickly to her car, getting in and driving home. This guy was getting ridiculous, he kept bothering her to go out, waiting for her in the parking lot after her sift. Sending her flowers at work. If he didn't stop soon she was going to have to go to his supervisor. He was starting to creep her out.

She pulled into her drive ten minutes later and noticed Paul's truck passed by, great now he's following her home. She pulled into the garage and hurried and shut the door. She rushed inside and set the alarm, this guy was really starting to bother her. She was too tired to eat, she got ready and went to bed.

She dreamed that Paul had broke into her house and was chasing her with a knife trying to kill her. He had her tied up, laughing she was scared. A dark haired, dark eyed FBI agent busted into her bedroom and saved her. It was Agent Epps, he smiled her and said "Chicks dig scars, he untied her and kissed her." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Now what the hell was that about?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Changed the paramedics name to Paul because I had a blonde moment when I first named him. Can't have a bad guy the same name as a good guys name.**

Don was hurting all over, h e was going over cases from home that day instead of going into the office. He was taking it easy, he thought it was a good compromise. He smiled when he thought about the beautiful doctor that took care of him yesterday. Dr. Katilyn Faith, he closed his eyes and could see her bight smile and incredible green eyes. He had to find a reason to see her again, other then as a patient.

XXXXXXXXX

Katilyn had been on shift since six am, she was exhausted, she had already seen three gun shot wounds, five drug over doses, two domestic abuses, and just sent up a surgery. It was only ten am, she was ready for a break, she went out front to the food truck. She ran into her best friend Lydia.

"Heard you took care of a hot fed, yesterday Kate!"

"He was all right!"

"Come on...I heard he was hot!"

Rolling her eyes "Fine Lyd, he was gorgeous! He had these dark eyes that were to die for! Is that what you want to hear?"

Lydia started laughing "That's what I'm talking about...tell me more!What about his bod? Did this hot man have a name? Come on...I want all the details!"

"His name is Agent Epps...He had a decent body"

Don stood on the other side of the truck grinning to himself, listening to the doctor's talk. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself. The vendor was giving the total to the women when he stepped around the corner and paid for their food. Katilyn turned three shades of red, Lydia elbowed her in the ribs.

Lydia smiled at the man that had just paid for her coffee and breakfast "Thank you, I'm Dr. Lydia Sides."

"I'm Agent Don Epps."

Lydia started laughing like a hyena, while Kate was still turning beat red, finally finding her voice Kate squeaked out a thank you. Don ordered himself a cup of coffee and joined the women at the table. Kate had regained her composure enough to speak again without sounding like a mouse.

"Are you feeling okay Agent Epps?"

"Please call me Don. Yes, I just wanted to thank you for taking good care of me yesterday. Dr. Faith."

Kate smiled at him "You're welcome. Please call me Katie." Her pager went off, she jumped up and headed back into the ER.

"Wait, can I take you out to dinner tonight?" Kate paused for a minute, not sure what to say.

Lyd piped up "Sure you can...she had no plans!"

"Sure, I get off shift at six." Kate planned on killing Lydia later.

"I'll pick you up here, is that okay?"

"That will be fine, see you then!" She rushed off to the ER.

Don said goodbye to Lydia and walked off to his car to leave. Standing next to the food truck, Paul was seething inside how dare he ask out Kate, how could she say yes.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was a busy one for Kate, she jumped in the shower in the locker room at five thirty and got cleaned up. She was ready to go when the on coming doctor came in, she gave him report and went outside, Don wasn't here yet so she sat down on a bench and waited. Paul walked up and grabbed her arm pulling her up from the bench.

"How dare you go out with another man!"

"Let go of my arm, you're hurting me! We've never dated...you have no rights on me!" He pushed her against the wall. She heard screeching tires and a car door slamming. Don was grabbing Paul by the arm, causing him to break the hold he had on Kate.

"Let go of her now!" Paul took off running across the parking lot to his truck. "Kate are you all right?

"I'm fine!" Kate rubbed the red mark on her arm. Don took her arm looking at it, then looking into her eyes.

"Do you know him?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"Let's just go out to dinner and forget it. It doesn't matter." Don didn't want to forget it, he didn't want to ruin their first date by pushing her. Half way through dinner she decided to tell him. It was do or die, Paul probably ruined it for her anyway, might as well just tell him.

She took a deep breathe "Paul is a paramedic, he has asks me out several times a week, I've said no and say no. Somehow he found out we were going out tonight. You witnessed him showing his displeasure."

"Is this the first time he's hurt you?" He took her hand, she didn't pull her hand away.

"It's nothing...he's just a creep. He really didn't hurt me." She wasn't about to tell him everything and scare him off.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me take you home tonight."

"You can drop me off at my car, I'll be fine."

"What if I follow you home?"

"I guess that will be fine." She smiled at him. They finished dinner and he took her back to the hospital to her car, She gave him her address, he checked her car. He followed her home and walked her to the door. She unlocked the door and started in, he wanted to make sure the house was safe. She walked him back to the door, he stopped looked her in the eyes.

"Lock up after I leave."

"Of course." He opened the door and walked out, there was a knock on the door a few seconds later. She peeked out the window and saw it was him, she unlocked the door and opened it. She smiled "Did you forget something?"

"Yes, this!" He pulled her into is arms, cupped her face and kissed her. "Can you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She laughed at expression on his face. "I'll call you tomorrow."

'You don't have my number, unless you're some creepy FBI agent...that..."He cut her off with another kiss.

"So are you going to give me your number?" She laughed again and put her number in his phone, he took her phone and put his number in hers. He kissed her one more time before he left. She locked the door after him.

XXXXX

Kate was off today so she slept late, or at least late for her. She rolled out of bed at six am, got dressed and went for a run, her phone rang in the middle of her run but she didn't bother to answer it. She had hit a good stride, it rang again and she ignored it. She hit the last mile to home, she came in the back alley way using the back door.

She checked her phone and saw Don had called her twice she checked her voice mail, he had left her two messages checking up on her She called him back to see what he wanted.

"I was worried when you didn't answer, I thought about deploying the whole FBI on your house."

She laughed "Wouldn't that be an abuse of power?

"Naw...not if there's probably cause!"

She laughed "I'm off today...I was out for a five mile run."

He loved hearing her laugh "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Sure!"

"I'll call you later."

"Okay..bye"

"Bye"

She ended the call and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

XXXXXXXX

Don dialed her number and there was no answer, he had tried to call her twice that afternoon and she hadn't returned his call. He was going to head over there and check on her, he was sure she was fine. He pulled into the drive, and got out of his car, he noticed that one of her windows was broken, he walked up to the door and saw it had been kicked in. He called the police, took his gun out and walked into her house. He called he cell phone, he heard it ring, it was sitting on a table by the door.

"Kate, where are you?" Her house was silent, he went through the down stairs room by room. He could hear the sirens coming down the street. He slowly went up stairs and came to a closed door, it was locked, he knocked. "Kate, it's Don..." He heard the police coming up the stairs, he showed them his badge. They went down the hall and up a third set of stairs looking for Kate.

Don kicked in the locked door, it was obviously her bedroom, someone had ransacked her bedroom, then he heard it. A noise under the bed, he got down on his hands and knees and looked. She was curled in a ball, hiding.

"Kate, it's Don...it's okay...you're safe." He put his hand out, she took it and he pulled her out. She was shaking when he pulled her into his arms, he looked into her eyes "Tell me what happened."

"I was up stairs painting I heard glass breaking, I went to look I saw Paul kicking in the door. I hid up stairs, I saw him come in my room. I waited. He came out and went down the hall, I came down and hid under the bed, I locked the door and stayed here...I...I'm fine!" She was still shaking. "I need to clean this mess up, I need to get my door fixed, the window replaced." She started walking off, Don grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Are you okay Kate?" He starred into her eyes, waiting for her to break into hysterics.

"I'm fine! Really!" She stepped away and went downstairs to make the necessary phone calls to get the repairs done to her house.

The repairs were made to the house, she was up stairs cleaning her room, throwing way the broken items. Don walked up behind her and touched her arm.

"How are you dong?"

"I'm fine."

"Has he ever done anything like this before?"

She looked down avoided his eyes, he placed his finger on her chin and lifted up to look into her eyes. "He's never come at me at my home, he's waited for me in the parking lot at work before, he did follow me home a couple the you came into the ER. He didn't stop, he just drove on by."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"I didn't think it was important.."

"Not important? He's stalking you..."

"That's not something you share on a first date...if you do...pretty much insures there won't be a second!" She turned her back to walk away.

"I'm not that kind of guy!" He grab her arm and pulled her into his, kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two nights later**

"I'm not wrong, he was here! I saw him!"

"He has an alibi Kate. He was at work. "

"They're lying Don, he was here!"

Don tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. "I believe you."

She looked at him and shook her head "Sure you do." She turned away from him and walked into her kitchen. He followed her in and tried to talk to her.

"Kate, come on!"

"Just forget. I'm tired and don't feel like going anywhere tonight."

"Do you want to order in?"

"No, I don't feel like eating. I have an early shift tomorrow, I'm just going to turn in." He walked over and gave her a kiss and a hug. He walked to the door, called out he'd call her tomorrow and he left. She walked to the door and locked up. She knew she really shouldn't take it out on Don, it wasn't is fault. She picked up her phone and sent him a text.

 **Sorry about tonight, I'm just not myself. Forgive me? Talk to you tomorrow.**

She climbed the stairs and went to bed, she had a busy day in the ER, she was pulling a twenty four hour shift. She crawled into bed and fell asleep, she had been under a lot of stress the last couple of days. She groaned when her alarm went off at five am, she dragged herself from the bed and got ready for work. She hated working twenty four hour shifts, they were usually crazy.

She got in her car and drove across town to the hospital, she waved at the unit clerk as she walked into the doctor's sleep room. She changed into scrubs, pulled her hair back and got ready for her shift. Her phone went off, she checked it, she had a text from Don.

 **Nothing to forgive. I will bring you dinner tonight!**

She smiled and slipped her phone in her pocket and went to find the off going doctor so she could get report on the patients in the ER. She got herself a cup of coffee to start off her day. The morning proved to be a busy one, car accidents, broken bones to set, flu, shootings, Kate didn't get a chance to set down until two pm. She hadn't eaten at all that day. She was filling light headed and dizzy, she went out front to get something to eat from the food truck. She walked down to sit down at the tables and get a little sun and enjoy her lunch. Paul came up to her table and sat down. She started to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"Not smart sending the police to my house."

"Just leave me alone Paul...please."

He squeezed her arm tighter, leaving a bruise. "Tell your boyfriend...and I'll kill him" She jerked her arm away from him, and ran back to the ER. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Don.

"Whoa, where you going in such a hurry Kate?"

"Back to the ER...I got a page." She was avoiding eye contact.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Don looked up and saw Paul sitting at a table from the direction that Kate had come from.

"Did he hurt you or say anything to you?"

"No." Kate was hoping he wouldn't look at her arm. Don lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I came by to see what you wanted for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not picky...anything will be fine...around six maybe?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Don knew she was lying, he could see Paul watching from down the street. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"See you at six." He watched her walk inside the ER, noticing her bruised arm. He called David Sinclair, "David get me all the information you get get on Paul Fredricks." He closed his phone and got back in his car and went back to his office.

XXXXXX

The rest of the afternoon slowed down, Kate had time to go lay down and rest. She put a jacket on that would cover her arm hiding the bruise from curious eyes. There was a knock on her door at six.

"Doc, ya got company! Don's here with supper. She sat up, slipped her shoes on, and went to get him. She walked him back to her quarters, he sat the bag of food down on the table, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She winced when he touched her arm.

"Are you okay?" Knowing she had a bruise on her arm, he wanted to see if she'd tell him.

"I'm fine." She started pulling out food from the bag so they could eat. He grabbed her again pulling her into his arms, she let out a louder yelp and winced. He pulled off her jacket and looked at the dark purple bruise on her arm.

"How did you get that Kate?"

"Don, it's nothing...please just forget it." She looked away so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. He didn't miss anything, he pulled her face down and looked into her eyes.

"I can't help you, if you don't talk to me."

'There's nothing to help. A patient grabbed me, that's all."

They sat down to eat, "What time do you get off in the morning?"

"Six."

"Will you get to sleep tonight?"

She laughed "I hope so, depends on if it's crazy or not."

"So, will you take out my stitches?"

"You sure know how to romance a girl Don Epps!" She smiled at him. "Let me go grab a kit." She walked out of her room and went to the nurses station got what she needed and came back.

"Sit on the bed."

"Wow, getting me into bed all ready! Nice bedside Doc!"

"Very funny!" She took the stitches out of his arm first, cleaned it and put a bandage on it. She stood up, pulled the stitches from his head, cleaned it and bandaged it. Don closed his eyes and inhaled her scent of wildflowers and sunshine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him and started to kiss her. She kissed him back, he rolled her over on her back, looking into her eyes, she smiled at him. He pushed her hair back out of her face, he started kissing her neck. There was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Faith, EMS is two minutes out, MVA!" Don laid his head on her shoulder, he raised his head up and looked at her..

"Sorry, I've go to go." She rolled off the bed, pulled her hair back and headed out the door into the ER. Don slipped out at some point, she didn't see him leave.

XXXXX

She didn't get any sleep that night, it was non-stop go she was happy when the next doctor came on shift. She gave report, packed her bag, put her sunglasses on and headed home. She pulled into the drive, dragged herself into the house, dropped her stuff on the floor, climbed the stairs, and fell into bed. She didn't even change out of her clothes. She was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep for the next 15 hrs. The bed started shaking, if it was an earthquake, she didn't care. Someone was calling her name, and shaking her, she peeked at the clock, she'd only been asleep for twenty minutes..

"What?"

"You didn't lock your door!" She recognized Don's voice.

"If you're a psycho...please just kill me...I'm too tired to fight!"

"That's not funny!"

"She opened one eye...sorry." She rolled over in bed, opening both eye and looking at him. "May I help you?"

"You didn't lock your door!"

"You said that already! I was tired, I just didn't check it!"

She closed her eyes again, he pulled her up into his arms "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me sleep, before I kill you!"

Don chuckled "Are you threatening an federal agent?"

"Yes, because I've only been asleep for twenty minutes, I haven't slept all night, it was crazy. I could totally kill you and make it look like natural causes...just remember that!"

He laughed again he laid her down in bed covered her up and let her sleep. He went down stairs and watched TV until she woke up. He heard her moving around five hours later, she came down stairs and sat on the couch with him.

"Now, about you not locking your door!"

She groaned and hid her face in her hands, "I'm going to need some coffee before you lecture me Fed!" She got up and went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. Don walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't lock my door. I was just so tired, I'm not even sure how I got home. I really thought I locked my door."

"Why didn't you call me to come get you?"

"It was early, I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't have been a bother."

She poured two cups of coffee and handed Don one, she slowly sipped hers closing her eyes. He looked at the bruise on her arm, it was a deeper color of purple.

"Do you want to tell me how you really got that bruise on your arm?" She just looked at Don and kept drinking her coffee.

"You seem to have all the answer's, why don't you tell me."

"I think that Fredricks grabbed you yesterday afternoon, you were running away from him when you ran into me. I just can't figure out why you are protecting him."

She sat down her cup, and just looked at him "Brilliant detective work, let me know when you finish your investigation." She walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Don slammed the door on his way out.

XXXXXX

Lydia called and asked if she wanted to meet for a cup of coffee in front of her bank at eleven. Kate drove across town, got a cup of coffee and a sandwich and waited for Lyd.

"So how's the hot Fed?" She asked as she sat down.

"Don't ask!"

"I thought you guys had something serious going on!"

"Paul, happened!"

"You can't let him screw up a good thing Kate..."

"I know..."

"FBI...F...B...I"

Kate and Lydia look around and notice several Agents surrounding them facing the bank. "Oh shit, oh shit" Lydia screamed. Both of them hit the ground as bullets start flying. The agent standing at the table next to them was hit and falls to the ground. Lydia and Kate pull him close to them, they pull the table up to block them. They roll the table over and try to save him.

They open their purses and pull out small med cases, they put on gloves. "He's losing a lot of blood Lyd. I'm going to try to stop the bleeding." Kate stuck her finger in the wound applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding. Lydia pulled out a small clamp, "Can you clamp it?" "Maybe" Kate took the clamp and tried to clamp the wound. Bullets were still flying, Kate glanced up and saw Don running up. He was focused on what was going on and didn't see her. Kate felt a bullet hit her. She didn't have time for the pain she was trying to save the agents live.

"Kate, you've been hit!" Lydia took some bandages and started applying pressure to Kate's wound. Kate checked the agent's pulse, he was gone. They couldn't save him. The bandage around Kate's arm was soaked with her blood, she was starting to get light headed and weak. The gun shots were slowing down, there was an explosion. Everything went white then dark, Kate felt herself falling, she heard Lydia call her name.

She opened her eyes and Lydia was standing over her, in the operating room, "Do you want me to call the Fed?"

Kate mumbled something before the anesthesia took her under.


	4. Chapter 4

Don was sitting at his desk, going over the bank robbery case, not only did he lose his gun, but they had lost an agent. Several other innocent people had been injured. Someone said there were two women working on the injured agent, one of the women received gun shot wounds. She was taken to the hospital, he was working on tracking them down.

His phone rang it was an unknown number, he really didn't have time to talk to anyone. "Agent Epps."

"Agent Epps, this is Dr. Lydia Sides at Mount Grace Hospital."

"You're Kate's friend, I can't really talk right now I'm working a case."

"I thought you might want to know, she was shot today, during a bank robbery."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's in ICU."

"I'm on my way." Don grabbed the files he was working on told Terry and David where he was going and took off for the hospital. Lydia met him at the door.

"Why was she there?"

"We met for coffee. The shooting started, the agent got shot in front of us. We dragged him over and tried to help him, She got shot trying to save him."

"How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood. She looks rough.."

"Can I see her?"

"It's family only. But she has no one...I told them you were her fiancee...so you could go in."

Don went in to her room, she looked so fragile laying there in the bed, hooked up to monitors, she was pale. He sat down beside her and held her hand.

"Come on lady, you have to wake up for me. I can't lose you. He leaned over and kissed her lips." He sat by her bed all night long, there was o change. He was losing his mind. He left to go home and take a quick shower and change clothes. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and check in with Terry and David. He went back to the hospital to sit with her. She was still out.

"Kate, you have to wake up! Please!" He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm out of my mind worrying about you!"

She moaned, her eyes fluttered, she licked her lips and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For being facetious the other night."

He kissed her on the lips "It's in the past. I'm just glad you're okay." He took her hand and kissed it. The nurse came in and checked her wound and vitals, Lydia came in and checked on her.

"Lydia can I go home?" Lydia laughed at her.

"Nice try Kate, you're here for at least a week to recover. You lost a lot of blood. When you do go home, someone has to take care of you." Kate glared at her.

Don stood up "That's taken care of." Kate started to protest and Don cut her off with a kiss. "I've got to head back to the office. Lydia call me if there's any changes. Kate don't give them too much trouble." Don gave her one last kiss and left.

XXXXX

"Come on Lyd, it's close enough discharge me so I can go home!"

"I will later today when Don gets here to take you home."

"It's not his responsibility. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it a kid!"

"He's crazy about you! Maybe you should let someone take care of you!"

"We're just dating! And that's what I have you for. Discharge me or I'm leaving AMA!

"You don't play nice! Fine, I'll come check on you when I get off tonight!" Lydia watched her walk back to her room, little did her friend know that she would be sending Don over to check on her. Sometimes Kate just didn't know what was good for her. Lydia discharged Kate put her in a cab and sent her home. Her next step was to call call Don.

"Agent Epps."

"Hi, this is Lydia."

"Is Kate okay?"

Lydia noted the concern in his voice. "She's fine. Can you drop by the hospital this morning, we need to talk?"

"I can come by in 15 minutes. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She ended the call. She finished her rounds as Don walked down the hall. She caught him before he got to the room Kate should have been in. She showed him to her office.

"What's this about Lydia?"

"Kate went home earlier today."

"What? She was suppose to wait for me, so I could take care of her."

"My friend is stubborn, she's had to be to survive her growing up."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can't really and not betray our friendship. I'm suppose to go check on her after work tonight but something came up." She said as she winked at him.

Smiling at her "I could run by and check on her."

"I'd appreciate it, you might want to take my key, in case she's sleeping." She looked at him for a moment longer "Just promise me if you care for her and want a relationship with her, you won't give up, she's worth the chase."

Don just nodded his head, he really didn't know how else to answer her or what to say. He picked up the key and left Lydia's office and headed back to his own.

XXXXXXX

Kate got home and laid down on the couch and turned on the TV, she was going to be stuck at home for the next two weeks recovering from her wound. She was going to lose her mind for sure. She thought back to what she and Lydia had talked about, Don. It was simple, they had gone out a couple of times no one got hurt, no one deepened on the other. She liked him a lot but she couldn't afford to grow attachments, because that's when you got hurt. If things got too serious she would push him away,

The doorbell rang at six thirty, she got up yelling "Since when do you ring the doorbell Lyd? You usually just barge in!" She pulled the door open and found Don standing on her porch holding take out.

"Lydia couldn't make it tonight. I came to take care of you as we originally planned." He walked in and shut the door. Kate just starred after him as he walked to the kitchen. Kate made a mental note to kill Lydia the next time she saw him.

"You don't have to do this, I can take care of myself."

He sat down the bag of take out food, pulled her into his arm and kissed her. "Stop being so stubborn! Now sit down so I can take care of you!" Kate wasn't use to being told what to do, she just stood there starring at him. He smiled at her, as he made her a plate. "Did you take your pain pills?"

"No, they make me too loopy. I don't really hurt that bad."

Don pulled a bottle from his pocket and sat it on the counter. "Lydia and I had a bet that you didn't even get them filled."

"I'm fine." She sat down at the bar and ate the dinner he had brought.

"Why didn't you wait for me today?"

"It's not your responsibility to take care of me. I've been taking care of myself for a long time now."

"I know it's not my responsibility, but I want to." He leaned over and kissed her again, he noticed her wincing with pain. He got up and got the bottle of pills on the counter and placed them in front of her. She rolled her eyes and took one out and swallowed it. She started to help clean up from dinner but he pushed her towards the couch. She fell asleep before he was done, he lifted her up off the couch and carried her up stairs to her room.

She snuggled her head into his chest and mumbled 'You're so cute!" He let out a chuckle and kissed the top of her head. He pulled back and blankets, laid her down and covered her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him " I'm not worth the fight." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

He was puzzled by her comment, maybe it was the meds making her loopy, but he remembered the conversation he had with Lydia earlier in the day. _What was is she_ said _"Just promise me if you care for her and want a relationship with her you won't give up, she's worth the chase."_ What was in her past that made her think she wasn't worth it.

XXXXXX

Kate woke up the next morning and went down stairs, Don was asleep on the couch. She quietly went into the kitchen and made some coffee, she got stuff out to make an omelette out of the fridge. She sat the ingredients on the counter and bent over to get a pan out of the cabinet, she stood up and placed it on the stove, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a hard chest. She let out a little squeal.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Fixing us some breakfast. Not very sharp there FED!"

Don kissed her neck "You're suppose to be resting, I'm taking care of you. Now go set on the couch." She started to protest but he swatted her on the bottom and told her to go. She mumbled under breathe about bossy ass men. "What was that?

"Nothing!" She smiled sweetly as she walked away.

The doorbell rang "Am I allowed to answer the door?"

"Of course!"

She got up and answered the door, it was a flower delivery person. Holding the vase in one arm, she pulled the card out with the other hand, she opened the envelop to see who the flowers were from.

 **Too bad they missed. I won't miss!**

Kate dropped the vase to the floor, it shattering sending the roses all over the foyer, she dropped the card in the puddle of water. She didn't make a sound as she just stood there.

"Kate, Kate..."Don came running into the foyer and looked at her pale complexion and looking at floor and seeing the mess. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes "Kate!"

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and took a deep breathe "I'm fine...it's nothing."

Don bent over and picked up the card and read it, "It isn't nothing!" He called the police as he guided her to the couch, breakfast was forgotten. The police came and reports were filed, she just sat on the couch not speaking unless spoken to.

He sat in front of her taking her hands in his "Kate, I'm going to keep you safe! I think you need to pack a bag and stay with me."

"No, I'm not going to run. I'm not going to put you in danger. This is my fight." She started to get up and walk way, Don stop her.

"You're not going to fight this alone, like it or not I'm in your life and going to stay. You're worth the fight!" He pulled her in his arms and kissed her hard. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't release his hold. "Go pack a bag, if I do it, you won't be able to leave the house." She looked up at him and smiled. She tuned to go up stairs and pack a bag, Don cleaned up the mess in the foyer and the attempted breakfast.

 **AN: Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not taking your bed! I'm sleeping on the couch!"

Don was about to lose his mind, this women was stubborn as hell. "No, I'm taking the couch!" To prove how stubborn she was, she was laying on the couch, refusing to move. He walked over to her, picked her up and carried her to his bed and tossed her down.

"Damn it Don!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him over on top of her, rolling him to the other side. She tired to get up and run back to the living room but he grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed and held her down. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and started kissing her, trailing kisses down her neck, she sighed. He reached down and started to unbuttoning her shirt, she didn't stop him. She undid his tie and pulled it from his collar, started to unbutton his shirt, and pulled it off of him.

He looked at her with questions in his eyes, she nodded he finished undressing her. He finished pulling his clothes off, and climbed into bed with her, they spent the rest of the night in bed.

XXXXXX

She woke up the next morning in his arms, she knew she was in trouble. She was falling for him, fast and hard. She had no business getting involved with him, if life hadn't ruined her, he deserved someone better. He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her, God he was gorgeous, he is fantastic a man.

"You have some serious thoughts going on in that head of yours this morning."

"Do you ever stop profiling FED?"

He rolled over and kissed her "Nope. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing!"

Don knew something was brewing in her head, he just wished she would trust him enough to share with him. "I thought we'd go to my dad's for dinner tonight." Kate didn't know how to react to that, she had never been in this kind of situation. Don was waiting for her to say something, he looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

'Nothing." She smiled sweetly at him. Don wasn't sure what was going on with her, she had a panicked look in her eyes. He kissed her on the lips "Dinner with my dad?"

"Sure."He hopped up and went to take a shower. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Lydia.

 **He wants to take me to have dinner with his family. WTH do I do?**

He phone rang a few seconds later it was Lydia.

"Calm down and go to dinner."

"Lyd, you know how I feel about...I don't deserve..."

"Kate you deserve to be happy, you are not ruined. Stop crying honey!"

"I'm not good enough..."

"Yes, you are...that man is crazy about you."

"I've got to go, he's in the shower, I don't want him to hear me."

Kate dried her eyes, she didn't want him to know that she had been crying, she laid back down. Don walked out and looked at her red rimmed eyes.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She got up and tried to walk past him and go into the bathroom but he stopped her. He looked into her eyes trying to find some hidden answers, not finding any, he kissed her and let her walk by.

XXXXXX

Kate was nervous, she had met Don's dad before at the hospital, as a patient's family member but now what? She was quiet, and looking out the window.

"Everything okay?" Don asked, she hadn't been herself all day. She smiled at him and nodded, looking away again. He pulled over on the side of the road and looked at her. "Something is bothering you...what gives?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really." He pulled onto the road again and headed towards his dads. They pulled into the drive, he saw Kate close her eyes before getting out of the car. He took her arm and walked her into the house.

"Dad..."

"Hey Don" Allen came walking out from the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Kate. "Hello Dr. Faith."

"Kate, please." Allen walked up and kissed her on the check and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to my home."

"Thank you. Can I help you with dinner?"

"No, you're a guest, sit down. "

They sat down to dinner a hour later, "Mr. Epps this is wonderful."

"Please call me Allen"

"So how long had you and Don been seeing each other?"

"Umm..."

Don took her hand and looked at his dad "A couple of weeks dad."

"Kate, is one of your parents a doctor?"

"Dad, stop with the questions, you're going to scare her off."

Kate helped clean up, Don walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Allen watched and smiled to himself, maybe he'd get grand kids after all.

They headed back to Don's after they got the kitchen cleaned up, once inside Kate decided to bring up their dinner conversation.

"Why did you tell your dad we'd been seeing each other for a couple of weeks?"

'Because we have been, haven't we?" She looked away, he grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "I want a relationship with you."

"Don..."

His phone rang, he had to leave and go work on a case. Saved by the bell she thought.

XXXXXX

Don was gone all night, she had a doctor's appointment that morning. She left him a note and took a cab to the hospital, she had plans to have lunch with Lydia after her appointment.

"Come on Lyd, clear me for light duty. I'm going crazy!"

"Do you promise to do walk in clinic, no ER."

"Yes, if it gets me out of the house and back to work!"

"What is Don going to say to about it?"

"Why would he care?"

"Really, are you that dense?"

"He'll be fine."

Lydia signed her work release papers, she ran down to HR and turned them in. She was returning to work the next day, she would break it to Don later tonight if he was home. After lunch she went shopping before taking a cab back to Don's apartment, she walked in the door. He slammed the door when she walked in.

"Where have you been?"

"I left you a note."

He grabbed her and kissed her, "I was worried about you!"

"Calm down FED, I'm fine! Just so you know, I'm going back to work tomorrow."

He starred at her, "No you're not."

"Who made you my boss?"

Don rolled his eyes "I care what happens to you. It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine! It's light duty, I'll be in clinic, I won't even be around paramedics."

Don exhaled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He turned her around and looked at her, "I started a conversation with you last night that got interrupted..."

"Don..."

"This is more then just an occasional date, or sleeping together, I want something more with you..."

"Don...I don't know if I can give you more..."

He looked away, "Why?"

"I...I don't know how to have a lasting relationship..." She turned her back on him, and crossed her arms. "My parents abandoned me when I was five, I lived in foster homes until I was 18...I..."

He walked up to her and spun her around and pulled her into his arm, he cupped her face and kissed her. Sometimes actions spoke louder then words.

XXXXX

"Welcome back Dr. Faith."

"Thank you."

She walked into the clinic that morning ready to get to work, she had a full schedule ahead of her.

"Doc new patient in exam room 1, chart is in the door."The nurse smiled as the Kate walked by. She pulled the chart out and was reading the name as she walked in, she smiled at the name on the chart.

"Mr. Epps what seems to be the problem?"

"I haven't seen my girlfriend today."He grabbed her as she shut the door and kissed her. She laughed and pulled away from him, he handed her a cup of coffee and a donut.

"Thank you!" She gave him one more kiss before she walked out to see more patients.

"See you tonight."

"If you're good. Now go catch some bad guys FED!"

The rest of the morning past by, Kate had some errands to run on her lunch. She pulled back into the garage at the hospital and started walking towards the clinic when Paul stepped out in front of her.

"The cops paid me a visit again." She slowly backed away from him, she had her phone in her pocket, she dialed Don's number.

"Get away from me!

"I told you what would happen if you told the cops." He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She kicked his feet from out from beneath him, he fell to the ground she got up to run. He grabbed her hair and she screamed in pain. He slapped her, she balled up her fist and punched him. She then grabbed a hand full of his privates and squeezed until he screamed and fell to the ground in pain. She turned lose, and went to run. He stood up, threw up a little bit, grabbed her and punched her in the face, she fell to the ground.

Kate could hear sirens coming, she had a bloody nose, and her eye was swelling shut. She was standing up when Don pulled up beside her and jumped out.

"Kate, are you all right."

"I'm fine..."

"Which way did he go?"

""I''m not sure."

"Get me hospital security footage." Don yelled. "Let's go, I'm taking you to the ER."

"I'm fine Don, just bumps and bruises...trust me he feels worse!"

Someone brought her an ice pack and she placed it on her eye. Don looked down and noticed her bruised knuckles "Did you hit him?"

"Among other things." He helped into the SUV, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Don slide in with a wet cloth and started washing her face.

"Hey champ, remind me not to piss you off!" She just smiled at him.

"Guess you saw the footage huh?"

He nodded his head in amazement. "Cops are picking him up, there will be a restraining order issued. Ready to go home?"

"Yes" He pulled her into his arms and just held her. She went to get out of the SUV and go to her car.

"Where are you going?"

"Drive myself home."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until we know he's in custody." She rolled her eyes but knew he was probably right. He drove her to his office, and then to his apartment.

She lay in his arms that night, he kissed her neck "When I got your call this afternoon...I heard you scream...it was my worst nightmare. I couldn't get to you fast enough."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." He rolled her over to look in her eyes. "I just got tired of him victimizing me, I had enough and fought back. It's finally over! I can go back home tomorrow and be out of your hair."

"I don't want you out of my hair, I like you here." He kissed her.

She fell asleep in his arms, tomorrow she would go back to her house to stay. She wouldn't need Don to protect her anymore, she wondered if he'd still want a relationship with her.

XXXXX

A man starred up at Don Epps' apartment she was going to pay for what she had done, nobody was going to be able to protect her, not even her FBI boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate peeked out of one eye, it was six am, she rolled over out of bed and dressed in her workout clothes. She sat on the edge of the bed when Don's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back onto bed beside him kissing her on the cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run! She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.

"I can give you a good work out!" She elbowed him in the stomach, laughing when he gasped for breathe.

"Not the kind of workout I had in mind Fed!" She finished putting on her shoes and stood up and smiled at him.

"Care if I come with you?" "Think you can keep up?" He laughed and rolled out of bed grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt. "

Five miles okay?"

"Just five?" She smiled at him and took off at a slow pace. At the mile and a half mark she picked it up a bit.

"Eat my dust, Fed!" She took off leaving him behind, she felt his hands on her waist. She was on the ground on her behind, he looked at her and laughed as he went past her. Two can play at this she thought. She hopped up and took off running, going past him. She was just about to past him when she grabbed her leg and let out a howl and started limping. He stopped and ran back to her. "

Are you okay? Did you get a cramp?" He started rubbing her leg, she smiled pushed him over and took off running. She didn't look behind her, because she could hear him. She was lifted off her feet and thrown over his shoulder. She was laughing, and trying to get down. He swatted her behind.

"Behave!" He carried her back to his apartment and dumped her on his bed. She looked up, smiling at him, she reached up and grabbed a hand full of t-shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. She toed off her shoes and pulled him down on the bed with her, pulling off his shirt.

"Now I'm ready for your kind of workout Fed!"

XXXXXXX

She was ten minutes late to work that morning. She met Lydia for coffee at eleven that morning.

"So how's your hot Fed?"

Kate looked at her and sighed.

"That good?"

"I'm just enjoying while it lasts."

"Why do you say it like that. Why do you think it will end?"

"Come on Lyd. It will be like every other relationship I try to have. It's great now, but when it comes right down to getting serious, no man wants to be with someone who doesn't know about their past."

"Kate, he isn't like that."

"Lyd, come on, who wants to marry an unknown factor? I just enjoy what I get and move on when it's over, I don't ever expect happy ever after, I never get that."

"Have you told him?"

"I mentioned I didn't know how to have a relationship, my parents abandoned me at 5, foster care, 18..."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing he just kissed me. I have to go"

"Tell him...more of the story!

Kate walked back in the clinic, there was no way she was going to tell him any more. The rest of the morning past by, she was busy things didn't slow down until later in the afternoon. She didn't even have time for lunch, she finished the day and headed home. She was going back to her home that night. She had enjoyed staying with Don, but she wanted to sleep in her own bed, take a soak in her tub.

She walked into her house and went over to her stereo, pulled out some of her favorite 80's music and blasted it. She ran up stairs, and filled the tub with a hot bubble bath and just soaked. When the water got cold, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't hear Don come in or come up the stairs, she didn't see him leaning against the bedroom door.

" _You know I've seen too many romantic dreams, up in lights falling on the silver screen. My heart is an open book for the whole world to read, Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams. I'm on my way, I'm on my way Home sweet home. Tonight, tonight. I'm one my way. Just set me free. Home sweet home."_

Kate walked into her bedroom and let out a little squeal when she saw Don leaning against the door frame. He walked in and pulled her into his arms.

"I didn't see you as a power ballad type of girl!"

"I'll have you know, I have very diverse taste in music."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! She kissed him on the lips and walked and turned to walk away. She got hit by a wave of dizziness and lost her balance, Don's arm shot out to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I didn't have time to eat lunch today. I just need to eat something and I'll be fine." She walked over to slip on some clothes, she started to walk past Don but he stopped her. He pulled her into his arms again looking into her eyes, he kissed her before letting her go. He took her hand and led her down stairs to the kitchen.

"I brought take out!" He started pulling food out of a bag and sitting it on the counter. She got plates and drinks out, they sat at the bar and ate talking about their day. She thought how good it felt but knew not to get use to it. Things like this never lasted, not when guys understood she had no family history. They tended to run in the other direction. This is the first man she had these thoughts about in a long time. She quickly pushed them from her head.

"Where's you go just now?"

"Nowhere."

"You were a millions miles away."

"It doesn't matter."

"I asked you, if you wanted me to stay tonight."

"I would love for you to stay, if you want."

He took her hand and kissed it, "I want to stay with you."

She smiled at him, he wished he knew what was going on in her head. He leaned over and kissed her

XXXXXXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

Kate had been released to full duty, she was back in the ER. She had already had a busy morning, gun shot wounds, MVAs, broken bones, a couple of drunks, and to end the morning a cardiac arrest. She was ready for lunch, she met Lydia out front at the food truck.

"How's life Lyd?"

"Same ole, same ole...looking for love."

"How about you? Eloped with the Fed yet?"

"No...we are just having mind blowing sex!"

"Details...please!"

"Sorry..I don't kiss and tell!"

"Oh wait...that's just me." Both women laughed. "Really...how do you feel about him."

"I'm falling in love with him...it scares me."

"Why?"

"Because, how can he love me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I don't get happily ever!"

"Don, is different. I can tell, give him a chance."

They ate their lunch and caught up on other things, before hugging and promising to go out on Friday night. Kate returned to the ER where her afternoon was just as busy.

"Doc, head lac in Exam 2" Kate walked into the room looking at the tablet as she went.

"Allen, what happened?"

"I was cleaning out the gutters, I fell off the ladder and busted my head." Kate started to examine him.

"Did you loose conscious."

"No."

"Do you fell dizzy or nauseated?" She examined the cut on his head.

"No."

"How did you get here today?"

'I took a cab."

"Okay, I'm going to get a CT, and make sure there's no head trauma. Then we are going to stitch you up."

"Is a CT really necessary?"

"Just to be safe. Let me go put the orders in, I'll be in to see you as soon as I can." Kate walked out and gave the nurses orders to clean him up and to let her know as soon as the CT results were back. Thirty minutes later Kate walked back into the exam room carrying a suture kit.

"Okay Allen, there's no trauma, I'm going to stitch you up and we're going to get you out of here. Have you called Charlie or Don?"

"I don't want to bother them, I'll take a cab back home."

"No, I will get off in ten minutes, I'll take you home."

"No, no...you don't have to do that."

"It's fine, no arguing. Doctor's orders." She had him lay down and she had him stitched up in no time, "When was your last tetanus shot?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm going to have the nurse give you one, I'm going to write my discharge orders, give report and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay."

They drove to the Epps home, they went inside the house. He had called Don and told him what had happened, he told him to come over for dinner. Allen and Kate were in the kitchen cooking together when Don got to the house.

"So I'm planning a BBQ, do you think your parents can come?"

Kate looked down and exhaled "I don't know where my parents are." Tears rolled down her face, damn it she hadn't cried about her parents since she was ten. "My parents abandoned me when I was 5 at a mall. I lived in foster care until I was 18. Then I was on my own, I worked my way through med school."

Allen came over and put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, there was no way you could have."

Allen put his arms around her and hugged her, he tipped her face up and looked at her. "I would be proud to call you daughter."

Something broke inside of Kate and she started to cry, Allen just let her cry. She pulled away "I'm sorry, I'm usually not such a mess."

He handed her a tissue "Don't worry about it, you've been strong and on your own way too long. You're part of our family now."

"I need to go to the bathroom and clean up." Allen pointed her in the direction, Don stepped into a corner so she wouldn't see him. He stepped into the kitchen.

"You okay dad?"

"Thanks to Kate, I am. She's a good girl Don." Charlie and Amida arrived a few minutes later.

"Dad...Dad...?"

"In the kitchen...Charlie."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kate took care of me."

"Where is Kate?" Don asked.

"She went to the bathroom right before you got here." Don went to look n the bathroom, she was gone. He went back through the house calling her name, but she didn't answer. He was getting nervous, where could she have gone, why would she leave. He walked outside to look her car was still here. He heard crying, he walked around the side of the house and found her sitting on the patio.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I'm fine."

He squatted in front of her. "Tell me."

"I forgot what it was like."

"What?"

"When your dad hugged me, I forgot what it was like to be part of a family."

He pulled her up from the chair into his arms, wiped her tears away, and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, let's go in and eat." He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Charlie, Amita, and Allen were in the kitchen talking when they walked in.

"We are having a BBQ on Saturday, can you make it Kate?"

"I have to work until six, but I can come by after."

"We will plan on eating then." Allen said. He walked over and hugged her. "You okay?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him and nodded yes.

'Let's eat" He announced, they each carried a plate of food to the table. Kate just sat and listened to the family talk about their day, she didn't know that this was what family life was like.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"What is your schedule this week Don asked.

"I'm off for the next two days, I have twenty-four hours on Thursday, then, twelve on Saturday. Thursday I'll probably be out in the field for some of my shift."

"Out in the field?" Charlie asked.

"At least once a month, I ride a rig with an ambulance crew."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Amita.

"Sometimes, but no I run that risk in the ER everyday." Don's phone rang, he got up and excused himself to take the call. The meal was finished, the others started to clear the table. Don came back to the dinning room and took Kate by the hand taking her to the living room.

"That was the police, Fredricks is in the wind."

"That affects me how? Am I suppose to be scared?""

"Come on Kate, he's still out there!"

"Do you really think he's still around?" He's long gone!"

"I don't think you should go out in the field Thursday."

"I'm going to...I'm not going to hide." She started to walk off from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Kate..."

"I'm not going to live my life in fear, never have, never will!" She walked away. Don didn't know if he wanted to applaud her bravery or shake it out of her.

XXXXXX

She followed him to his apartment, her mind started to wander over the days events. Out of all the foster families she had been in, she had never been part of a family. She had always felt like an outsider, tonight when Allen hugged her was the first time she felt like she was part of a family. She enjoyed having dinner with Don's family, they made her feel welcome, she knew she shouldn't get use to it, nothing ever lasts for her. She knew as soon as Don realized the truth about her, he'd leave her.

She pulled into a parking space in the lot of his apartment complex and laid her head on her steering wheel. Trying to rein in her emotions and feelings. She had lied to Don, she was a little scared that Paul was still running around free. The rational part of her brain was telling her to be careful, but the other part was going to live her life the way she wanted and throw caution to the wind. A tapping on the window made her jump, she looked up and Don was standing at her window. She looked at him and smiled, she reached for her purse and got out of her car.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just needed a minute to clear my head." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her into his apartment. He opened the door for her, she walked in, he walked in behind her. He shut and locked the door, she started to walk away, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Looking into her eyes. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Everything is fine." She smiled at him and tried to look away. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He gently kissed her on the lips, cupping her face. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"I'm just tired." she reached up and kissed him back, he knew she wasn't telling the truth. That there was something bothering her, he wished she trusted him enough to tell him. She pulled off her t-shirt and ran her hands through his hair, pulling his face down and kissing him. She started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off of him. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and pants, he took her hands and pulled them up over her hand. With his free hand, he undid her jeans and pulled them off, revealing her matching bra and panties. He looked at her with an approving look, she just smiled at him. He slowly started to make love to her, it was torture, the kind you didn't mind, the type that you wanted to last for hours. She feel asleep in his arms, she knew she was defiantly in trouble, she wouldn't be walking away from this unhurt, she had already lost her heart.

XXXXX

She woke up the next morning alone in Don's bed, she looked at the clock and it was nine. She had never slept that late, she was usually awake at six. She rolled out of bed, pulled out a pair of Don's shorts and a t-shirt. She wandered into the living room, she smelled coffee. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup and found a note propped up against the coffee maker.

 _Meet me for lunch at 11 at my office. See you then!_

She went back to is bedroom, made the bed and took a shower. She had some clothes that she had left there from her previous stays, so she didn't have to run home to change. She straightened up after herself before she left his apartment, she had some errands to run before she met him for lunch. It was a rainy day, she was almost done with her errands and on her way to meet Don when she got waylaid by a flat tire. Great, just what I need she thought. She pulled over on the side of the road and got the stuff out she needed to change her tire. She was soaked to the bone, and running late. She had no time to change, she looked like a drowned rat.

It was ten after eleven when she pulled into the garage at the FBI office, her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Are you okay."

"I just got here, I'm on my way in."

She walked in, and got a visitor's pass, Don was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you?" He noticed her appearance "What happened?"

"I had a flat tire."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and changed it for you.""

"I can change my own tire." She started to shiver. Don pulled off his jacket and put it around her shoulders as they entered the elevator.

"I'know you're capable but that's what I'm here for." He pulled her into his arms as the elevator doors closed and kissed her.

The doors opened and he walked her into the break room where he had lunch waiting for her. She slowly started to warm up, she hung his jacket on a back of a chair.

"Do you want me to drop your tire off to be fixed?"

"I'm going to do it after we eat."

"I don't mind...why is it hard for you to let me take care of you?"

"I'm not use to being taken care of. I've always taken care of myself."

He got up and squatted in front of her, looking into her eyes. "Get use to someone taking care of you lady!"

"Don...I..." He silenced her protest with a kiss.

He pulled her into the office area and introduced her to David and Terry before she left. He walked her to her car "So are you going to be offended if I get my own tire fixed?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed. "Not this time, but I mean it...let me take care of you every once in a while."

"I'll think about it!" She laughed. She got in her car and drove to a tire store to her tire fixed and put back on her car. She was back at her house be two, she laid down on the couch and was watching TV when flowered were delivered to her door. She was a little leery considering the last time she had gotten flowers, she took the box into the kitchen and placed them on the counter, lifting the lid. Inside there were wildflowers, she pulled out the card:

 **Thanks for taking good care of my**

 **Allen**

She found a vases, filled it with water and put the flowers in, she put the card on the counter, and just smiled. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep, she heard the door open, and cracked her eyes open enough to see Don come in. He spotted the flowers, and immediately went to the counter to investigate.

She sat up and looked at him. "Looks like you've got some competition there Fed!" Spotting the card he looked at it and read it, he smiled and looked at her.

"Oh you think!" He walked over to the couch and jumped on it, pushing her down. She squealed as he started ticking her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She pushed him off the couch as he rolled off he grabbed her and she landed on top of him. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. His phone rang, she rolled off of him and tried to get up but he stopped her.

"Epps...When? I'll be right there. I have to go! Don't wait up!" He kissed her before he left. She watched him leave, wasn't the way she wanted to spend the night, but she would deal with it.

He didn't come back that night, he didn't text or call her. She didn't panic until it had been twenty fours hours, she sent him a text not wanting to call and bother him in case he was in the middle of something. She didn't want to be clingy.

 **Hey, haven't heard from you. Hope everything is okay! Kate**

If something had happened, Allen would have let her know, right? He was busy working a case, she was being silly and worrying about nothing. She got her stuff ready for work, she had twenty four hours at the hospital tomorrow. Twelve hours on the rig, and twelve hours in the ER She was heading to bed, she kept her phone close just in case.

Her alarm went off at five am, she rolled over and checked her phone. No calls or text, she didn't know if she was more worried or pissed at Don for not checking in. She didn't want to call Allen and worry him, if she didn't have to, she went for a run that was fueled by anger. She walked in the house and took a shower, gathered her things and went to work. The ambulance crew was waiting for her when she got to the ER.

"Hey John! Hey Amber! Give me a minute to grab my medic back and I'll be ready to roll!"

"No problem Doc!"

She grabbed her back and went out to the rig parked out in the bay, she hopped in the back, It was six am and she was in a foul mood, she had no clue where or how Don was, she was losing her mind. A hour into her ride her phone rang, she saw it was Don, she was relived.

'Hello."

"Hey, I'm heading home to get some rest, clean up, and head back into the office for a bit. Just checking in with you."

"Thank you." She was short with him.

"Will I see you tonight?

"No, I'm on for 24...remember."

"Can I come by and see you?"

"If you want."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, I've got to go, we're getting a call, gang shooting." She ended the call. She felt childish but she really didn't care.

They got to the shooting and started to take care of the victims and all hell broke loose again. Shots rang out bouncing off the ambulance, one bullet barley missed Kate's head.

"Let's get him on the rig!" Yelled John Kate was already on the ambulance when she heard more gun shots she peeked out and saw that both John and Amber were down.

"Shit, shit, shit" She screamed, she hopped out of the rigged and dragged them in. the victim was dead, no saving him now. She dug in her medic bag and started what she could to save the paramedics. She grabbed the radio and called in.

"This is Dr. Katilyn Faith on rig 2232, we are taking direct gunfire, John and Amber have been fit. I need help!" She continued working on John and Amer, she was scared out of her mind. She heard sirens coming, the gunfire stopped, she was covered in blood. The doors of the ambulance were ripped open and two more paramedics appeared. They took John and Amber off with them, the corner took the victim, another ambulance pulled up and was checking out Kate. She was shaken up but fine.

She heard her phone beep, she pulled it out to check her messages:

 **You were lucky! Next time I won't miss.**

She put her phone in her pocket and started crying, "Dr. Faith are you okay?" asked a paramedic can we call someone for you.

"No, just give me a ride back to Mount Grace please." She rode back to the hospital not saying a word, trying to calm her nerves. She still had to get through the rest of her shift. She walked into the ER and was greeted by the ER director.

"Kate go home and rest, take the rest of the day off."

"Bill, I'm fine. I"m going to take a nap and then finish my shift." She walked back to the room that was assigned to her for the day and laid down. She was okay, no harm, no foul. She had been asleep for a hour when two arms going around her startled her awake. She let out a scream and jumped.

"Kate why didn't you call me?" She was starring into Don's eyes. She couldn't stop herself, she started crying, and shaking she let Don pull her into his arms and hold her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were up all night, you were tired, I didn't want to bother you..."

"Look at me...don't you know how worried I was about you?

"Hmmmm, really? Now you know how it feels." She got up and walked to the desk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"No, you brought it up Kate."

"Fine, the fact that I sent you a text, asking you if you were okay after not hearing from you for twenty four hours and I got nothing back. Then when you do call me, it isn't until the next morning. Now you're all butt hurt because I didn't call you."

"You were shot at!"

"I'm sure Lydia would have called you, it I would have been hit." They just starred at each other, neither one willing to apologize to the other. Don turned and walked out of her room, she walked over to the bed, sat down and cried.

XXXXXXX

She washed her face, pulled her hair back and went out to ER to get to work, she was miserable. She was getting sick, she kept thinking of the fight she had picked with Don and she had twelve hours to get through. She had discharged a flu patient, and had walked out to the nurses station when everything started spinning. She heard someone call her name, everything went black.

She woke up laying on a gurney in the ER, she opened her eyes and Don was sitting beside her. She started to get up but stopped when the room started to spin.

"Whoa, where do you think your going?"

"I'm fine, back to work."

"You have the flu, I'm taking you home as soon as they discharge you."

"I can take care of myself." She started to get up again but Don stopped her.

"Let me make myself clear. I'm taking you home, and I'm taking care of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. God, you're bossy!"

Dr. Bosner came in "Kate, bed rest next 3-4 days, no argument!"

Don looked at the doctor "I will make sure she follows it."

She stood up and was hit by another wave of dizziness Don put his arms around her to steady her. She laid her head on his shoulder, until it passed. He picked her up and carried her out to his car.

"No, I can walk."

"You can't even stand!"

"I know! It's not nice of you to point out!" He sat her in his car and helped buckle her seat belt. She reached up and touched his face "I'm sorry about today."

He reached in and touched her face "I'm sorry too." She fell asleep on the drive home,he carried her to bed and tucked her in. He went down stairs to watch TV so she could rest. She didn't stay asleep long, her stomach rolled. she ran to the bath room and hugged the toilet. She was weak and tired when she was done, she laid down on the tile floor, the cold tile felt good to her hot body. She pulled a bath towel from the cabinet and covered up with it, she must have fallen asleep. She heard Don come up the stairs and into the bed room.

"Kate? Where are you?"

Her throat was sore, she didn't feel like calling out. She crawled to the bathroom door, he scooped her up and laid her back in bed. "You should go before you catch what I have." He covered her up.

"I"m not leaving you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He started to walk away, she opened her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you!" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

He came back a hour later carrying a tray of food. He sat down beside her and touched her arm, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at wearily.

"I brought you something to eat."

She started to open her mouth to protest before she could he stopped her. "You need to eat a little."

She sat up in bed and he placed the tray on her lap, she looked at the tray and made a face. He smiled at her, and sat at the end of the bed waiting for her to eat. She ate a couple of bites of broth, and drank some water. She put the spoon down, and he looked at her with disapproval.

"I can't eat anymore." She did keep the glass of water, she was really thirsty. He tried to get her to eat a couple of more bites of broth but she refused. He picked up the tray and left the room. She slept through the night, he slept in the chair in the corner of her room in case she needed anything.

XXXXX

She woke up the next morning feeling like crap, there was no other word for it. She felt almost as bad as she did after the party they had when she and Lydia had passed their boards. She raised up and saw Don sleeping in the chair in the corner, she felt awful that he slept there all night. She dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, she got a look at herself in the mirror. Holy hell, she looked like the walking dead, she walked over to the shower and turned it on, she pulled off her clothes and stepped in, letting the hot water wash over her. She was hit with a wave of dizziness, she wasn't prepared for, she closed her eyes, feel forward putting her hands on the shower wall. She opened her eyes and everything was white, damn big mistake. She started to slide to the shower floor, when the door was ripped open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She looked at Don and started to fall he caught her around the waist. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her now shivering body. He dried her off, and dried her hair. He helped her get dressed and put her back to bed.

"I just wanted a shower. I looked like hell!"

"You're sick!"

"You didn't have to sleep in the chair, you could have slept in the guest room."

"I wanted to be close in case you needed me."

"Thank you, for taking care of me." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you think you could handle some tea and toast?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be back." He left the room to go make her some breakfast. She thought how nice it was to have someone to take care of her when she was sick. She dozed off for a few minutes, Don came back and sat the tray on her lap. Her eyes popped open and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Don't you need to go to work? I'll be fine on my own."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No..."

"I do need to go to work, if you need me call me or Allen."

"I'll be fine." She ate her toast and drank you tea, he took the tray down stairs and came up and kissed her good bye.

"Allen is bringing you some lunch."

"Okay."

XXXXXXX

 **Three Days Later**

Kate returned to work Monday morning feeling better, she had breakfast with Lydia.

"So did your sweetie take good care of you?"

"Yes, he was very attentive."

"How are things going with you two?"

"Great! I enjoy being with him."

"Have you told him you love him?"

"Lyd!"

"Come on Kate! I can see it in your eyes, when you talk about him!"

"It's complicated!"

"Well uncomplicated it!"

"Easier said then done!"

"You just look at him square in the eye and say it!"

Kate was saved by her pager going off, she looked at Lydia and smiled. "Saved by the beep, gotta jet!" She hopped up and headed into the ER. It was a mad house, they had several members of a gang shooting come in. They were working on the patients when all hell broke loose, the rival gang came in and started shooting up the ER.

The ER director was out for the day and left Kate in charge, "Rose put us on lock down, divert all emergencies to other ERs. She got the ER doors locked, the people in the waiting room out, she was working on negotiating on getting the patients out to other floors.

"Look, let the patients go to the floor, I have some sick scared people here."

"Get out of my way bitch!" The leader hit Kate with his fist knocking her to the ground pointing his gun at her. She got up off the floor, and looked at him in the eyes.

What do you want?"

"I want the bastards I shot!" She could hear the sirens outside knowing the parking lot was filling up with LAPD and probably the FBI, including Don.

"I can't give you them, they are hurt!" She heard gun shots and winced.

"I'm going to start shooting people until I get them." He shoved her to the ground again.

"I have patients to care for, I'll be back to talk to you." Kate needed to think what to do, she walked into the med room and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of Haldol. She pulled back one gram in the syringe and put it in her pocket. She heard the phone ringing, the gang leader answered it and was screaming at whoever was on the other end.

XXXXXXX

Don stood in front of Mount Grace's ER doors fighting the urge to storm in, he knew if he did several people would die. Kate was in there with a gang leader looking for revenge.

"What do we know?" He yelled.

"There are two confirmed dead, Don one of them is a doctor."

Don clinched his jaw, holding back his emotion, he had to keep his mind clear on this, he couldn't let emotional cloud his judgement. "Do the snipers have a shot?"

"No"

"Damn it!"

"They have the interior entrance ready to enter on your command."

XXXXXX

Kate had to plan it just right, she counted three of them. She prepared three syringes, she got the attention of Brian and Tom two of the male nurses and told them her plan. They were all in, she handed them each a syringe and told them which one to hit. They got into their places without being noticed, she yelled now, they each stuck the syringe in the gang member's neck and released the gram of Haldol into their system. Laying them on the ground, they kicked the guns to the side.

"Unlock the doors. Let them in!" She went from room to room to make sure everyone was safe. She had to see to the injured staff members and the doctor that was killed. She was taking care of paperwork, and getting the patients out of the ER, talking to the police, she sensed him near. She turned and saw him looking for her frantically. She stopped what she was doing and put down her paperwork, told the Chief of the hospital she'd be back as she started walking towards Don. He didn't see her at first because of all the people. He saw her when she was ten feet from him, she ran the rest of the way and threw herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"When I heard a doctor had been killed, and then I could find you..."

"I'm sorry...I was in charge I had to..." He stopped her with a kiss.

"It doesn't matter...I love you Kate!"

"I love you too!"


	9. Chapter 9

They embraced for a few minutes longer. "I will probably be late toonight, you dose three gunman with Haldol and it's a bunch of paper work." She started to walk off but Don pulled her back into his arms.

"Wait, what did you just say?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I filled three syringes with 1 gram of Haldol, I took on gunman and two of the nurses took a gunman each and we dosed them. They went happy, happy, night, night. Then you could come in."

Don closed his eyes and pinched his nose "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, you could have been shot!"

"I could have been shot either way Fed. I really don't have time to fight with you right now, can we do this later?" She kissed him and walked off. He followed her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done talking about this!"

"Don't you have your own reports to write Fed?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her "In a minute, I'm not done kissing you!" She laughed and kissed him back. The ER doors busted open and Lydia came running through.

"Shit Kate! What the hell is it with you and gun shots?"

"What can I say, I'm a bullet magnet!"

"That's not funny!" Don and Lydia said in unison.

She rolled her eyes, kissed Don one more time and pushed him towards the door. "Get out of my ER!"

"See you tonight?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Don walked out the doors.

Lydia looked at Kate and raised her eyebrows. "Did I just hear..."

"Yes...shut up!"

XXXX

The afternoon was full of paperwork and clean up, it was a nightmare to get through. Kate was exhausted when she finally dragged herself home a hour late, she fell face first on the couch, kicking off her shoes. She pulled the pins out of her hair, running her fingers through it, she must of fallen asleep, someone woke her up by placing kisses on her neck.

"I have to warn you, my FBI boyfriend will be home soon! You'll have to be quick!"

"Oh really? He started tickling her and she rolled over on her back.

"Oh no...YOU are my FBI boyfriend." She smiled at him as she sat up and kissed him.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Paperwork nightmare, clean up...You?

"Same"

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, we had take out at the office. Did you eat?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Whoa! Did you eat?"

She closed her eyes "No."

"What am I going to do with you? You're not taking care of yourself."

"I'm just exhausted, I came home and fell asleep."

"Go up take your shower, I'll fix you something to eat."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

She went up stairs and got into the shower, she pulled on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. She only meant to lay down for a few minutes before going back down stairs to eat. Don stood at the door and watched her sleep, he walked over to the bed and kissed her.

"Hi, you ready to eat?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay." He helped her up and led her down stairs to the kitchen. Grilled cheese and tomato soup one of her favorites she smiled at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"This is my favorite go to meal?"

"I have my ways!"

"Lyd?"

"I'll never tell!." She laughed and leaned over and kissed him.

They went to bed after she ate that night, he didn't lecture her about doing something so dangerous today, she got that from the police officers. They did make love several times that night, she fell asleep in his arms.

 _Bullets were whizzing around her head, she was running through the ER, looking for Don. Paul came out of an exam room and shot him. He laughed at Kate as she ran towards Don to try to save him. She was inside the ambulance and bullets were hitting the side, Don was laying on the gurney, she couldn't get out._

"NO!" She sat up, gasping for air. Don sat up his arms pulling her to his chest.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. Just a dream."

She laid back down, and he kept her in his arms. She slowed her breathing, he kissed her cheek. She had a hard time falling back to sleep that night.

XXXXXX

 **Three Weeks Later**

She was running late for work, she smiled thinking of the reason why. Don said they needed to conserve water and shower together, she didn't think they conserved much water that morning. She wasn't paying much attention, and didn't notice the man standing near the elevator, she was in a hurry to get in the building. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"Stupid bitch"

He was choking her. Kate was trying to break the hold and get away. She had dropped her bag and purse on the ground. She couldn't breathe, she kicked him and his grip loosened. She got away and started to run, he caught up with her at the stairs and grabbed her again, he pushed her against the wall and slapped her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and started choking her again.

"Your Fed boyfriend can't safe you now"

He continued to choke her, Kate couldn't breathe, she could hear voices coming. Everything was going black, then she heard nothing at all.

XXXXXX

"Kate, shit, Kate?" Lydia looked at her friend laying on the ground. She called the trauma team down to the lower level of the parking garage and started CPR. After two sets she started coughing and breathing. Lydia called the police and Don. She was still pretty out of it when they rolled her into the ER.

Don came running into the ER and found Lydia waiting for him. "Where is she? How is she? What happened?"

"She's still being examined, I don't know. She was attacked, choked. She wasn't breathing when I found her. I don't know how long she was down. I did CPR and got her back. She was pretty out of it when the trauma team took her back."

The doctor came out to the waiting room and saw Lydia and Don, they stood up. "Kate, is going to be okay. She's going to be horse, and will need to rest her voice. She's asking for you Agent Epps."

Don followed the doctor back to the exam room, he stopped at the door, he noted the purple marks around her neck, it angered him that someone attacked her. He went in and kissed her forehead.

"Hi sweetheart."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him and mouthed the words "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?"

She shook her head and tears streamed down her face, he wiped the tears away. "It's okay, please don't cry."

The police stepped in the room. "Dr. Faith, can you answer some questions?"

Kate nodded her head yes. She reached over and got her laptop out of her bag and opened a word document.

"Dr. Faith, do you know who attacked you?"

Kate typed the word No.

"Did the person say anything to you?"

She moved her mouse pointer to the word No.

Her eyes were getting heavy, she was having trouble staying awake. Don talked to the officer in the hall, he came back in and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't hear him come back in and she jumped when he touched her, for a moment he saw the fear in her eyes. It took her a full minute to realize it was him, she started to cry. He picked her up and held her in his arms, until she stopped shaking.

They kept her overnight for observation, Don stayed with her that night. She had a hard time sleeping, every time she closed her eyes, she felt his hands around her neck, heard his voice in her ears. She watched Don sleeping in the chair most of the night, he woke up early, she was staring out the window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened for a brief second before relaxing against him, she turned around and looked up at him.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too" She whispered.

"Stop talking...rest your voice." She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and kissed her and pulled her into his arms. "I need to go to work...is it okay if my dad picks you up?"

She shook her head no "I can take myself home" She whispered.

"Stop talking! I don't want you alone! Either my dad picks you up, or you wait for me."

She made a not so nice hand gesture at him before mouthing the word "Dad"

"Thant was not nice by the way Katilyn Faith!"

"Sorry!" She mouthed

He kissed her before he left for work. "Dad will be here to get you in a hour. I'll see you later."

XXXXX

Allen walked into her room "Ready to go sweetie?"Kate turned around and saw him standing in the door way. He walked over to her and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He fixed her lunch when they got back to the house, she insisted he not go to any trouble. After she ate, she laid down on the couch to rest, she fell asleep. Her cell phone beeped and woke her up. She checked the messages thinking it was from Don.

 **Go home and I won't kill the old man. There's a cab waiting for you.**

She looked out the window and Allen was out in the yard, she started to panic. She got up and grabbed her purse and bag and walked out the door, Allen had walked to the back yard. She walked to the cab and got in, it sped off. She looked in the rear view mirror, and saw Don and Allen watching her pull off. Her phone went off, it was Don, she swiped it to ignore. She looked behind her and Don was following the cab. Damn it.

The cab sped up, running through lights, her phone was ringing. She didn't dare answer it, the cab turned the corner and pulled up in front of the house. She ran inside, and locked the door. Don was no where in sight, she looked around to see if anything was out of place. There was a note, taped to the bar she picked it up.

 _Break up with the Fed and I won't kill him!_

She folded it up and shoved it in her purse, trying not to cry. She heard the screech of tires, and voices outside, she fell to the floor crying. The door busted open and Don came in pulling up from the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking Kate?"

She was shaking uncontrollably and crying, she pulled out her phone and open her text messages and showed Don. He looked into her eyes and pulled her into his arms. He took her phone and handed it to David while she cried in his arms. She pulled back and looked at him. "If something happened to your dad because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She croaked out.

He picked her up and carried her up stairs to their bed, he laid her down. "Look at me, it's going to be okay." He kissed her "I need to go talk to David and Terry." She nodded her head, he left the room, she had to walk away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

He came back into the bedroom, "Why didn't you tell me about the other text?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

He walked over to the bed and grabbed her by the arms, she flinched. "Do you know who attacked you?" She tried to look away from him, he gave her a little shake. "Answer me, did you lie?"

"Don, please..."

"How can I keep you safe, when you keep things from me?" Tears started streaming down her face. "I need to go to the office and take care of this, I'm leaving David here."

"You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"It's not up for argument." He stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, she heard the front door slam. She walked down stairs and got her purse, David was sitting at the bar in the kitchen. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Help yourself to anything you'd like." She went back up stairs to her room. She walked over to her night stand and pulled out a piece of paper.

 _Dear Don,_

 _I'm sorry I can't be with you any more. I can't be what you need._

 _You deserve so much more, then what I can ever be. I'm sorry._

 _Kate._

She quickly packed a bag, she grabbed her passport and walked down stairs. She looked around, David wasn't anywhere around. She walked to the back door and eased it open. She walked down the alley, towards the store on the corner, she called Lydia to come pick her up. She bought herself a cup of coffee and wrote another note.

David,

Please make sure he stays safe. This was left in my house last night, when I got home. I don't care what happens to me, if anything happens to Don or his family I wouldn't be able to life with myself. Take care of them for me.

Kate.

She put it with the letter and put it i her purse, she saw Lydia pull into the parking lot. She got up ran to the car and hopped in.

XXXXXX

Lydia pulled up into the parking lot and Kate slide into the car. "What's going on Kate."

Kate looked at her and started to cry. "Take me to the Hilton please."

"What's going on?"

"Just go, I'll tell you on the way."

Lydia pulled into traffic, and Kate stared into the night trying to regain her composure. "When Don asks you, you haven't seen or heard from me tonight, no matter what Lyd! Please."

"Kate, you're scaring me...did you two have a fight?"

"Not exactly, I'm ending the relationship. It's over. Please...for me...you haven't talked to him." Lydia's phone rang, she looked down and mouthed the word Don.

Kate listened to Lydia's half of the conversation, and waited for her to get off the phone. She didn't what she asked and told him she hadn't see or heard from her. Lydia ended the call.

"What the hell Kate? He's out of his mind looking for you? What happened?"

"I'm trying to protect him, the less you know the better!" They arrived at the hotel,"I need one more favor tonight."

"What?"

"Take these letters and give them to David Sinclair...and only him."

"Kate?"

"Take them to the FBI office and leave him to get in the morning." Kate leaned over and gave Lydia a hug.

"Take care of you." Kate squeezed Lydia's hand.

"Take care of you!" Kate hopped out of the car and went into the Hilton. Step one was taken care of, Step two she would handle tomorrow.

Lydia drove across town to the FBI office and left the letter for Kate.

XXXXXX

Kate didn't sleep that night, she felt horrible about what she did but better a broken heart then him losing his life. She ordered room service, and called the hospital director. She arranged to take a six month leave, saying after everything that had happened she needed a break. Shen then looked into doing a mission trip for the six months. She didn't want to run the risk running into Don.

Her phone started to ring, she looked at the ID, it was Don. She ignored the call, a few minutes later the phone rang again it was Don. She had several missed calls from him and no voice messages. Someone was beating on her hotel door, she crept to it and looked through the peep hole. Damn it, it was Don. She held her breathe, hoping her couldn't tell she was in there.

"Please Kate open the door! I love you, let's talk about this...I know you're in there." She started to cry, but she had to be strong enough to walk away, she knew Paul would kill him if she didn't. She leaned against the door, and waited. She peeked through the peep hole and the hall was empty. She walked away from the door and went to get ready for the day.

She had a million things to do in the next two days, she was going to leave for Africa. She bought her airline tickets, called Lydia told her what the plans were. She asked her to close her house. She left to go get some lunch, and go for a walk to clear her mind. Her first mistake was not paying attention to where she was walking, her second was not fighting when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand went over her mouth. She felt the prick on a needle in her neck, and the world went black.

XXXX

David Sinclair didn't get his letters until late in the day, he tried to call Don but he didn't get an answer. He drove over to his apartment and found him drunk, David picked up Don's phone and found Lydia's phone number.

"Hello, this is Dr. Sides."

"This is Agent Sinclair...I need to talk to Kate."

"I'm taking her diner at her hotel, do you want to come?"

"I'll meet you in the lobby."

David drove across town and met her in the lobby, they went up stairs and no answer. Lydia tried to call her and it went straight to voice mail.

"Why do you want to talk to her Agent Sinclair?"

"About why she left Don."

"I don't know why she did."

"To protect him, someone threatened him, if she didn't leave him."

"Damn it Kate."

They walked down to the lobby together. "Is it like her to stand you up?"

"No, she would have called me."

They stopped at the desk to ask if she'd been gone all day, they were informed she had checked out.

Lydia tried to call her and still got no answer, she left a voice mail. Twenty minutes later she got a text.

 **Sorry, I went home. Needed some time to myself, needed to pack for my trip.**

She didn't think it sounded like Kate, but she was going to give her space if that's what she needed.

XXXXXX

Kate woke up and she was chained to the wall in a small room, she looked around trying to figure out what happened. Any movement caused her head to swim, she leaned back against the wall, what a time to have the FBI pissed off at her. She closed her eyes, trying to come up with a plan, her mind was still fuzzy, she heard footsteps above her. She dozed off back to sleep.

Someone was standing above her, she opened her eyes and looked. She blinked a couple of times before her vision was clear, Paul Fredricks was towering above her. He handed her a water bottle and can of soup. She took it and ate and drank, he looked at her and smiled.

"Your all mine. No one will be looking for you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

She closed her eyes, she didn't have the energy to fight. She leaned back and went back to sleep.

"I have to go to work now, be real quiet while I'm gone." He walked out and shut and locked the door.

Kate's eyes popped open, "I'm screwed!"

XXXXXX

Lydia's phone rand at two am "Hello, is this Lydia Sides?"

"Yes." She answered groggily.

"This is Dr. Kasperson, with We Care, in Malawi, Africa. Dr. Faith, didn't show up. She wasn't on her flight."

Lydia sat up in her bed."What?"

"Dr. Faith wasn't on her flight."

"Thank you for telling me."

She hung up and called David, she told him that Kate hadn't shown up in Malawi. She was worried about her, it wasn't like her. He told her he'd check into it and get back to her.

XXXXX

They were finishing up paper work from a case, David checked the flight manifesto for Kate's flight. Her ticket wasn't used, he knew that Lydia had closed her house up. He walked over to Don's desk and sat down in a chair, he pulled out the two letters and laid them on his desk.

"What's this?" Don asked looking at the letters.

"Kate sent this to me the day after she left her house. I got them late the next night."

Don read over them, he looked at David. "You're just now showing them to me?"

"I'm sorry, she was leaving for Africa two days ago for six months."

"What do you mean she was?"

"She never showed up, she's missing. She never got on the flight."

Don filed a missing persons report on Kate, he got up and looked out the window. "Where are you Kate?"

XXXX

She woke up the next morning stiff from not being able to move, her head felt a little more clear today. She tried to stand up to see how much lead she had, not very much. She had to convince him to unchain her, so she could move around. She needed to gain his trust, she heard footsteps above her, then coming down stairs. The door opened. He walked in bringing her water and some breakfast.

"May I go to the bathroom and get cleaned up...please Paul?" He unchained her from the wall and pointed her to a door on the wall. She walked through it and found a full bathroom. She cleaned herself up, and sat down and ate the breakfast her brought her. Maybe is she showed some trust she would earn it.

"Can I have some clean clothes? Please?" He pulled in her suitcase that she had at the hotel. She dug some clothes out and went to the bathroom she washed the best she could and returned to her room.

"Thank you Paul, for the food and the change of clothes, and for allowing me to clean up."

He smiled at her, he grabbed her and drug her over and chained her back to the wall. He went back up stairs, she didn't see or hear from him again for another twelve hours.

XXXX

Don and David went over to Lydia's apartment to tell her Kate was missing. She was beside herself with worry, both men sore that they'd bring her home.

Don was beating himself up, he should have kicked her hotel room door down that morning. He gave up on her, pure and simple, she had run and he didn't chase her. He was sitting at his dad's drinking a beer, lost in his head.

"Don don't blame yourself for this!"

"Dad, I didn't protect her, I gave up on her instead of fighting for her. How can I not blame myself?"

"Then you go and find her, bring her home where she belongs. Bring her home to our family son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Months Later**

She didn't know how long she'd been down here, but long enough to know that no one was coming for her. Lydia thought she was in Africa and because she broke it off with Don he wouldn't know to look or even want to.

She lay on her pallet, it was an effort to breathe, she's been sick for awhile, she coughed her whole body racked with spasms. She opened a bottle of water and took a drink, she prayed for death, she felt miserable. She heard foot steps up stairs, then coming down the stairs, she didn't even move from the pallet. He opened the door and sit a bowel of soup in front of her. He left again without looking at her, she sat up and ate the soup, it warmed her. She laid back down and prayed that she would die that night, she was giving up.

XXXXX

It had been two months and no leads on Kate, Don looked at a picture he had of her on his phone. It was driving him crazy that he couldn't find her, he wasn't giving up on her. He was going to find her and bring her home. He tried to get some sleep, he had two new agents starting tomorrow.

His phone woke him up at six am. "Eppes...On my way." He go up, got dressed and headed to the office. David was waiting for him, as well as the two new agents Megan and Colby. "What do we know?"

"Paul Fredricks was spotted in Inglewood."

"Kate?"

"She wasn't with him, they lost him but got his licence plate number. They are going to find him and Kate."

XXXX

She opened her eyes and moaned, she tried to stand up but fell. She crawled to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, she crawled back to the pallet and laid down. She was pretty sure she had pneumonia, she knew she wouldn't get any better without meds. She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep, she dreamed of happier times. She dreamed the last time she was sick and Don came to the ER to get her, he took her home and took care of her. She dreamed about being in his arms again, of his kisses. How he looked when he smiled at her. She woke herself up coughing, it made her head hurt. She rolled over and moaned, she would never be able to tell him she loved him again. She closed her eyes as darkness enveloped her body.

XXX

"Step, out of the truck with you hands up!"

Paul sat in the car, he pulled the gun from under the seat and got off the car and started shooting. The officers opened fire on Paul taking him down, the FBI SUVs pulled up behind the police officers as he fell to the ground. Don got out running toward the truck, "Tell me where she is?"

Paul looked at him and smiled "You'll never see her again!" He took his last breathe, Don laid him down on the pavement.

"Damn it..." He started to walk away. Megan and Colby started to go through his truck looking for evidence to see if they could find Kate. They found a piece of mail for an address in Inglewood.

"We've got something!" Don came back to the truck they handed him the address. They called in back up and headed to the address, Don didn't want to get his hopes up.

XXX

She couldn't open her eyes they were so heavy, it hurt to breathe when she did take a breathe she coughed. Her head was pounding, it was so loud, why was it so loud? She heard foot steps up stairs, not just one set, but a lot, they were coming down the stairs. Why were there so many? The door exploded open against the wall, cool hands were on her face.

"Kate, My name is Megan I'm with the FBI, open your eyes! I need a medic down here...Don I found her!"

Kate really didn't wast to open her eyes, what if it was a dream and none of this was happening? She started coughing, someone lifted her up, so it was easier to breathe.

Then she heard and felt him "Kate, come on sweetheart open your eyes and look at me!"

She struggled to open her eyes, the medics came in and started treating her. They loaded her on the gurney, got oxygen put on her, and a heart monitor. The paramedics listened to her lungs, lets get some fluids started on her. Kate was still out of it, she hadn't opened her eyes or responded to anyone. Let's get her to the hospital.

She was rushed to the hospital, Don had to stay and finish the case, Megan, David, and Colby went back to the office to finish the reports so he could go to the hospital. He called his dad, Charlie, and Lydia on his way to Mount Grace. He was in the waiting room when they came rushing in.

"Any news?" Asked Allen

"None, they are still working on her." Don had his head in his hands.

The doctor came out and walked up to Don. "Our you here for Kate?"

"Yes!" He stood up waiting for news.

"She had pneumonia, we are keeping her, and treating her with antibiotics and breathing treatments, she's also weak due to malnutrition . It mat take some time, rest, and TLC she will have a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Don asked.

"I think I can arrange that." Don followed the doctor back to the examine room. Megan, Colby, and David walked in as Don was walking into the exam room, Allen and Charlie filled them in.

XXXX

She had her eyes closed and was resting, it felt good to be clean and laying in a bed. She was warm, and had some food, she was breathing a lot better after getting a treatment. She was just about to doze off when she felt someone kiss her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and he was standing there beside her.

"Don..." She started to cry. "I'm sorry...I"

"Shhhhh..."He kissed her again.

"I love you...I'm sorry...I..."

"I love you too!" He kissed her lips and wiped her tears away, he crawled into bed with her and held her. The nurse came in and told her they were ready to move her, Don got up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go check in with everyone in the waiting room." She grabbed his hand and held onto it, she was scared he wouldn't come back. He leaned down and kissed her. I'll be right back, I promise you." She reluctantly let go of his hand so he could leave the room. The nurse rolled her out of the exam room and towards the elevator to mover her to the floor.

She tired to remain calm. The doors shut and they were moving, her heart starting beating faster, she tried to get up, but the nurse pushed her back down. She was fighting with the nurse, trying to get up, she was so weak. She reached over and pulled out her IV. It took all the energy she had, but she punched the nurse out. She hit pause and took her scrubs, she put her gown on the nurse. She dressed in the scrubs, she had to pause to catch her breathe. She hit resume on the elevator pushing three, she got out when the doors opened and walked out. She didn't have much time, she had to get out of there before Paul found her. She needed to rest and get something to eat. She went into the locker room and found some food, she went down the hall to a storage room. She'd take a rest before she left, she couldn't risk Don's life.

XXXX

The elevator opened, the nurse was laying on the floor and the gurney was empty. Don took in the scene and his heart started to beat faster, not when he had just gotten her back. The nurse was coming to when they pulled her out.

"Where's Kate?" Asked Don.

"I don't know. She started to panic when I was taking her up stairs. I tried to calm her down. She hit me, that's the last thing I remember."

'Put the hospital on lock down. We've got to find her!" Don yelled. The hospital went on lock down. Security as well as Don, Charlie, Allen, Lydia, and Don's team started looking for Kate.

XXX

She woke up in the storage room, she heard the announcement that the hospital was on lock down. She slowly sat up, feeling a wave of dizziness, her body was racked by a coughing fit. She heard the door open, she climbed on top of the shelf and laid flat, she watched Allen walk thru the room. She slid off the shelf once he was gone, she went back to the locker room and found an employ badge. This was her ticket, to anywhere in the hospital.

She knew the regular elevators would be on lock down but the employ's wouldn't be. She made her way to the elevators and used the badge to get in one, as the door closed she saw Lydia's face. Damn, she hit all the buttons so they wouldn't know what floor she was getting off on, she went up instead of down. She got off on the next floor and decided pneumonia be damned she would have to take the stairs. She might have to hide out in the hospital, after all this was her place and she knew hiding places that others didn't. She continued to climb up, having to stop for a rest, she stopped on the sixth floor, they were renovating this floor, she figured she could hide here for a little while.

She laid down in an empty room, trying to control her breathing, she was feeling weak and tired but she had to keep moving. She tried to get up, but she was too weak, ever thing went black.

XXXXX

"Don, we've searched the entire hospital. She's not here!" Colby said.

"Let's notify the police, get her picture out to the media. She's sick and needs help." Inside he was losing his mind, he should have never have left her side.

"Don we'll find her." Allen comforted his son. "You had no way of knowing she would panic and run. The doctor said she was weak."

XXXX

She sat up in bed, feeling better. She walked into the hall and to the door into the stairwell. She ran into a six foot tower of muscle, his arms encircled her waist, pushing her against the wall.

"Kate, I'm Agent Colby Granger." She stiffened in his arms, she relaxed a bit, pulled back a threw an upper cut to his jaw. His grip loosened, she took his arm and twisted it behind his back, seeing his handcuffs, she cuffed him to the railing. She opened the door and ran to the seventh floor.

David came up the stairs and found Colby. "What happened to you?" He'd have to give Colby crap later about this, right now they needed to help Kate.

"Kate. For a sick and weak women she sure can throw a punch. Call Don she's headed up. And uncuff me."

"Don, it's David, Colby saw Kate between the 6th and 7th floor, she's headed up.'

Don ran over to the security desk, "Can you locate where she's going?"

The security officer studied his monitors, he paused and looked at Don. "She's heading for the roof."

Don started for the elevator, the officer stopped him and gave him a badge, you'll need to take the employ elevator. Don had to get to her in time.

XXX

The elevator door opened on to the roof, Kate walked across to the railing looking down.. It was a windy day, tears were streaming down her face. This was the only way to get peace, Paul would never leave her alone. She could never know happiness as long as he was alive to torment her. She had given up on ever finding love and happiness then she met Don.

She gripped the railing as another wave of dizziness hit her, she was body was racked by coughing. She waited for it to pass, she slide to the ground and sat down. She was overcome with grief, she stood up and looked over the railing gathering her courage. The elevator doors opened, she didn't bother to turn around to see who it was, she didn't care. She was tired of running away, she was hit with another wave of dizziness and started to fall forward over the railing.

"KATE!" She heard her name being screamed as she fell forward and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Don ran across the roof, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back before she tumbled over the railing. He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to the elevator.

"I'm on my way down with her!" She opened her eyes and looked at him, then closed her eyes again. "Kate! Open your eyes and look at me! Stay with me!"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, the elevator doors opened and a trauma team rolled a gurney out. Don laid her down. They put oxygen on her, and got an IV restarted, he rode down with them.

Lydia touched Don's hand. "She's tough. She's going to make it!"

He couldn't stop worrying about her, the vision of her passing out and falling over the railing made his heart stop. If he would have been a few more minutes later, he would have lost her. He looked down and noticed her eyes were open, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Kate, I love you!"

The elevator doors opened and they rolled her into the ER to make sure she was stable before moving her up to the floor. Don followed into the exam room, he wasn't going to leave her side again. Don leaned back in his chair and fell asleep, the past twenty four hours had caught up with him.

Kate sat up and pulled off her oxygen mask and tossed it, she looked around the room. She saw Don sleeping in the chair next to her bed, she took a deep breathe, it burned like hell. She got off the gurney, she messed around in the drawer looking for a nasal cannual for the oxygen. Two arms encircled her waist and pulled her against a chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting this." She opened the package and hooked it up and put it in her nose, climbing back on the gurney. "Calm down Fed!"

He entwined his fingers in her hair pulling her face to his and gently kissed her lips. She looked into his eyes, before closing them. Lydia walked into the room.

"You know, you just made her heart beat faster. Stop making out with my patient Agent. Kate, we are going to keep you for a few days. Get you healthy."

Kate started to argue and protest but the look on Don and Lydia's faces told her she would be wasting her breathe, she just accepted it.

Lydia left the room to arrange for her to be moved to the floor. Don sat on the gurney and held Kate's hand, Kate knew that they would be having a serious talk very soon. The nurse came in and took Kate to the floor, Kate looked up at Don wondering how long she had until he walked away from her. She was settled in her room, Don sat in the chair next to her bed.

"What's going on in that head of yours" He asked?

"Nothing?"

He stood up and climbed into bed with her gathering her in his arms, looking her in the eyes. "I can see the storm brewing in your eyes?"

"Right before I was rescued...I gave up."

"Gave up?"

"Gave up being found, giving up on living...I was ready to die..." Tears streamed down her face,

"Don't you know, I would never stop looking for you? No matter what!"

"I didn't know if...anyone knew I was missing..." She closed her eyes.

"I started looking for you the minute I read the note you left me."

She didn't know what to say to that, she just looked at him. He held her in his arms until she fell asleep, he placed a kiss on her forehead and lrft for home. He let the nurses know if she needed anything to call him.

XXXX

Kate woke up and she was alone, she knew it would happen sooner or later. She was use to it by now everyone always left her in the end, she would survive like she always did. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Bill Thomas walked in the hospital shrink.

"Good morning Kate, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure Bill."

"Can we talk about what happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped, held prisoner for what appears to be two months, I got sick, and gave up on everything. I was rescued. I was brought here, I got scared and tried to escape, almost fell off the roof. Anything else?"

"Tell me about Don."

"I love him..he was here last night. But like everyone else in my life he left me. I'm use to it. I'll survive, I've been doing it since I was 5. Are we done?"

"I'd like to talk to you more about everyone leaving you."

"I don't. I'm done. I'm fine."

"If you change you're mind.." He left his card on the bedside table.

She eased out of the bed and went to stand at the window, looking out she let the tears stream down her face. She shed these tears over Don Eppes and that was it, she wouldn't open her heart again. There was a knock on the door, arms went around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Hi beautiful, I brought you some coffee and donuts." He turned her around and saw her tear stained face. "Hey, what's this?"

She wiped the tears away and shook her head "I'm fine...it's nothing." She laid her head on his shoulder and exhaled. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Everything is fine." He lifted her back up on the bed and sat down beside her. Handing her a cup of coffee and a chocolate sprinkled doughnut. She rewarded him with a beaming smile.

"I have to work today, I'll be back later to see you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Hmmm chocolate." She smiled at him as he left the room.

XXXX

 **Three Days Later**

"Are you ready to go home beautiful?" Don walked into her hospital room. She was staring out the window, she slowly turned around and nodded. She started to walk towards the door, he stopped her and showed her a wheelchair.

"Ummmm...no!" He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder "I'm fine!"

"You either ride or I carry you!" She hit him on his bottom, he returned the favor.

"I rather walk!"

"Choose or I do!" She refused to answer him. "Fine."

He carried her out the door slung over his shoulder. She could hear the nurses laughing, when they got in the elevator he sat her on her feet. He entwined his hands in her hair pulling her face to his and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The elevator doors opened, she pushed him against the wall and walked out. Laughing as she heard him growl in aggravation, he picked her up and carried her to his car.

She smiled at him. He drove across town to her house, he pulled into the drive. She leaned back and looked at her house, it had been two months since she's been here. She sighed and got out of the car and walked to the front door, realizing she didn't have a key. Don unlocked the door and let her in, she walked in the house.

She expected it to be musty, it smelled fresh and clean. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned back against him, closing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

She took a deep breathe and prepared herself. He lead her to the couch and sat her down. "Kate, I love you." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Don..."

"I know about your childhood. You can stop running!" Tears were streaming down her face, he wiped them away.

"I love you too. I'm done running."

"You've always had my heart Kate. I want to share my life with you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?'

She started to cry harder, she couldn't answer. She nodded her head yes, he slipped the ring on her finger. She fell into his arms, she never thought she would know love like this, she just had to have faith.


End file.
